Silvamy: Body Swap
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver and Amy's bodies get swapped and now has to work together to help each other out. My first Silvamy story.


**This is my first time writing SilvAmy story. I know they're not a couple but I kind a like it. Silvamy is okay but SonAmy is my favorite couple. **

**I don't own any of these characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pink hedgehog sitting on the bench by herself, feeling depressed that her blue hero is with that Knothole princess. She tried so hard to show her feelings to him but he rejects it like trash and it hurt her really bad. There was no point to love him anymore since her heart is broken into pieces.

"Sonic was my true love. But now he chose her over me. I guess…..*sobs*….I should move on….." Amy sobs quietly, tears streaming down her cheek like a waterfall.

Her ears perked at the sound of someone sobbing from the distance. She gets up and follows the sound, it was getting louder which means she's close by to who is crying. Amy saw a male white hedgehog sitting at the edge of the cliff staring at the sunset alone.  
"Silver?"

His ears perked, looked over his shoulder to see the sakura hedgehog. He sighs sadly and looks away, staring at the sunset, trying to hush his sobs but no success.

"What….are you…..*sobs*….doing here, Amy?"

"I heard you crying? What's wrong?" she sat beside, hugging her legs. She waits for him to calm down his tears to speak.

"Blaze. I miss her so much. She saved my world and sacrificed herself to seal Iblis inside her. But now, she's gone" Silver sobs and buries his face in his knees. Amy had never seen him so sad and heartbroken at the loss of Blaze.

"I'm so sorry, Silver" Amy puts her hand on his shoulder.  
He held out his chaos emerald, sparkling with purple twinkle stars. Purple reminds him of his best friend and the love in his heart, Blaze the Cat. The pink hedgehog held out her blue chaos emerald that she was saving it for Sonic when she saw him with someone else.

"So Amy. How are you doing?" Silver said. His voice didn't sound so dry or cracked from his crying. He heard a sad sigh from her.

"Not really, good. I went looking for Sonic and I saw him with Sally" Amy cringed her eyes shut.

"The princess of Knothole. And I thought he was the one for you. I guess not. Some hero he is" Silver clenched his fist in anger. He so wanted to punch that blue hedgehog for leaving the pink rose girl for somebody else. He thought that he was supposed to be a hero.

"I've always been there for him. But he never sees it. I don't know, Silver. It just hurts so much to love someone that already is with somebody else now" Amy sobs hard. Silver hated to see her so sad, he wanted to comfort her but was too nervous.  
A loud thud got the two hedgehogs all jumpy as they stood on their guard to who just made that noise. That is when a metal claw robot grabbed Amy and lifts her up in the air.

"AMY!"  
"Ho ho ho! Captured again, my dear! Now be a good girl and hand over the chaos emerald if you please" Eggman said with an evil grin. Amy shook her head and refused to give him the chaos emerald.

"Hey, Eggman! How about I give you a smack?!" Silver breaks the robot claw that was holding Amy. The electric circuits from the arm of the robot static like dancing stars. Eggman growled angrily that his robot control is defecting his control panels. He left without a word.

The chaos emerald from Amy glowed, same with Silver's chaos emerald.

"Huh?"

Two chaos emeralds circled around the two hedgehogs as they were lifted in the air.

"What's happening?!" Amy screamed, wanting to get down but nothing is making her float down.

"Hold on, Amy!" Silver grabbed her hand as the chaos emerald glowed brighter around them.

They blacked out and the chaos emeralds stopped glowing.

* * *

"…..Uhhh…My head….." Amy recovers and opens her eyes; she was lying down on the ground. She scanned around and saw her body unconscious. Her body? Where was Silver?

She felt like she's wearing nothing but her gloves and boots. She looked down and sees a fluffy fur on her chest. Her white gloves had glowing circular symbols on the back and the palm.

"What's going on here?!" she quickly ran to the lake and saw that her reflection looked like Silver.

"Oh….my…..GOD!" she screamed so loud the birds from the trees flew out of here from the loud scream.

"AMY?! Where are you?!"

She heard Silver's voice as she turned around and saw her real body standing over there.

"Silver?"

"Amy? Wha….me…..you…..What the?!" he looked down and saw that he's wearing red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes.

"I'm a….I'm in a chick's body?!" he shrieked in high pitch voice.

All of a sudden, _***Amy**_ was lifted in the air. Aqua blue glowing aura glowed around her body.

"Whoa! Whoa!"

What she realized is that she has Silver's powers.

"Ahhh! How do you work this thing?!" she was floating up and down like she's bouncing in the air.

_***Silver** _stopped screaming and saw his real body that was _***Amy** _floating in the air having trouble to get down.

"Oh, boy. Amy! Just stay calm and concentrate! Trust me!" he said to get her attention. _***Amy** _stops screaming and tries to concentrate. She stops in mid-air.

"Okay, how do I get down?"

"Look at the ground and imagine-UGH!" _***Silver** _groaned from the impact landing on his back.

_*THUD*_

"Uhhh….ow…sorry" _***Amy** _groaned a bit from the fall and gets up.

"Are you okay, Silver?" she helps him up to his feet.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm guessing that the chaos emeralds must've switched our bodies" _***Silver** _said.

"That's strange. But how do we switch back? This is crazy" _***Amy** _said. She started scratching her chest fur. It was so itchy she couldn't stop.

"Man, how can you get used to the fur on your chest?" she keeps scratching and scratching.

"We just do. Unlike Sonic he doesn't have fur chest. Is it just me or is the weather getting cold?" he hugs himself, shivering a bit as the gentle wind blew into his face.

"It's already night time. I forgot to get a jacket. Silly me" _***Amy** _blushed.

"Never mind. Let's go find that fox kid with two tails" _***Silver** _said.

"You mean Tails?"  
"Yeah, whatever his name is" he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**At Tails' workshop**

Sonic was angry and sad that his girlfriend kissed a guy. She told him it was an accident and tried to apologize but she knew she was caught. Sonic broke up with her for good. He guessed it was a mistake to give Sally another chance but she blew it.

Tails can see his best pal so angry and sad, he wanted to cheer him up but it wouldn't do anything with him feeling so angry.

He thought that he would've chose Amy instead of Sally but he reversed it.

Just then, two hedgehogs walked in, "Tails, we need your help"

"Silver? Amy? Why does your voice sound so different?"  
"Duh, it's because our bodies switched!" _***Silver's** _anger triggered a piko piko hammer appearing in his hand.

"Whoa! Dude! How did I…?"

"What is going on here?" Tails was starting get freaked out, he pinched himself thinking this is a dream. But it was not.

"Looks like you guys turned to circus freaks" Sonic laughed so hard he curled up on the floor.

"Iblis Trigger!" _***Silver** _held up the hammer, ready to smash the blue laughing hedgehog but _***Amy** _stopped him with her psycokinesis. She didn't know how to use it but she does it anyway.

"Silver, don't. Sonic, just go home. You're no help" _***Amy** _said to the blue hedgehog. She didn't want to see his face again.

"Fine, I'm going. And Silver, good luck being in a girl's body" he snickered and sped out the door.

A while later when they explained the whole story to the young fox, it took him a few seconds to believe it.  
"So these chaos emeralds caused this to switch your bodies?"

_***Silver** _and _***Amy** _nodded at the same time to him. They just hoped that their fox friend can do something to fix this or they'll be stuck like this forever.

"Do you think you can fix this, Tails?" _***Amy** _asked.

"I'll see what I can do. Do you guys have the chaos emeralds?" he asked the two swapped hedgehogs. They both gave them to Tails.

"Thanks. And it's gonna take a while to build a machine to swap your bodies back. I'll try my best guys, no pressure all right" Tails said, he didn't want them to panic but to try his best without telling the two to be patient.

_***Silver** _sighs and gave a small nod to him; just as long as he can return to his own body he won't have to deal with it anymore. But he'll have to get used to being in Amy's body.

"Now that's settled, I'll let you two know when I'm finished. Probably a few days or weeks. I don't know" Tails pushed them out of the door and closed it so that he can get to work on the machine.

**The Next Day**

_***Silver** _was so blushing hard his face turned red. He really did not like what he's going to do which was embarrassing.

"Come on, Silver. Just get in there and go!" _***Amy** _gently pushed her own body to the bathroom.

"Nuh-Uh! No way! Never!"  
"Just stop whining and take a shower! You're in my body!"

"Are you insane?! There's no way I'm going in there butt-naked in the shower!" he blushed hard.

"Hello? I'm already naked since I'm in your body" _***Amy** _crossed her arms on her chest and tries to ignore the itch of the fur chest.

"Hello? I'm in your body. We guys don't wear clothes but you girls do. Except for that chipmunk princess" he shudders at the thought.

"Just do it" _***Amy** _left the room and shuts the door.

_**(*Silver's POV)**_  
This…..is…..so…..embarrassing. I can't believe I have to take a shower in a girl's body. Okay, Silver. Just make it quickly as possible before I turn into a perv. Man, this is so not my day to be a girl.

I took off my boots and put it aside; I closed my eyes and slowly unzip the dress as it came off. I had to open my eyes so I can see what I'm doing. Oh, crap! I just looked down that I'm in Amy's undergarments. I have to admit she has a perfect body. Wait! What am I saying?!

I gulped and closed my eyes again to take off the bra and panties. Oh, man I can't believe I'm doing this! I squint my eyes to see where the shower is and stepped inside.

_20 minutes later_

That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I almost looked at Amy's naked body. I'm so not a pervert. At least her shampoo smelled so pretty like strawberries. Now that I'm clean. Well…..Amy's body clean or whatever I should say. I held the towel around me and stepped out of the shower.

"Silver, what's taking you so long? Are you done?" I heard Amy from the door.

"Yes, I'm done" I grumbled. She opened the door and saw me with the towel wrapped around me.

"All right. Now get dressed" she said. She didn't even blush. That's strange.

"No way, Amy. I want you to do it for me. This is a nightmare, man!" I so wanted her to do it because I really don't want to do this again. I wish she could do it. Please, Amy. Do it for me.

_**(*Amy's POV)**_  
Sheesh. It's not like I'm calling him a pervert just because he probably saw himself naked in my body. Maybe I should help him because he really looked like he saw a ghost or something when he took a shower. I have to admit, Silver's psycokinesis was pretty cool to use. He really is a special gifted hedgehog.

I brought him to my room and tossed the bathroom robes to him. He then told me to turn around. Did he forget that I'm looking at my body? I rolled my eyes and turned around so that he can put on the robe.

"All right" he said as I turned around.

I dried his quills….well, my quills with the hair dryer for 10 minutes. I noticed the look on his face that he thinks this is a girl makeover. I had to giggle out loud as he heard me.

"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing" I quickly said. He sounds so cute when he's nervous or shy. Did I say cute? Am I falling in love with him? At first I was in love with Sonic but that broke my heart. Maybe I am in love with Silver. Just like he fell in love with Blaze. Oh, Blaze. I wish you were here. Silver feels so lonely without you.

As I brushed his quills, it was now time for me to help him put clothes on. I didn't want to embarrass him that I usually wear dresses. So I guess I'm gonna have to pick something that's not too girly. I picked out a black shirt with pink words that says "Team Rose" on the front, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers.

_**(Author's POV)**_  
As _***Amy** _picked out an outfit for _***Silver** _she helped him put it on. He had his eyes closed so that he won't look while she's dressing him.

"This feels weird wearing clothes" he said with his eyes closed.

"I hear ya. And it also feels weird that you boys have thick fur" she said as she put the shirt on him.

_***Silver** _opened his eyes so that he can put on the sneakers which were too easy.

_***Amy** _helped _***Silver** _to use the Piko Piko Hammer. It was a little heavy to lift it up, for _***Amy** _she's strong when she always carries her hammer. As for _***Silver**_, he really had a hard time. It would've been better if he used his psycokinesis but he can't that he's in Amy's body.

"Come on, Silver. Don't give up" she said to him.

"I'm trying, Amy" he complained.

For 5 minutes he didn't succeed, he gave up.

"You'll get it sooner or later, Silver. You did your best" she put a hand on his shoulder to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Amy. At least I tried. Now it's my turn to help you with my powers" _***Silver** _said.

He first taught her to meditate to clear her mind and feel relaxed. _***Amy** _was in her meditation position, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed in Indian style, hands on her knees, back straight up, and eyes closed.

"All right. Feel the energy flowing through your body and mind" _***Silver** _said in step by step.

_***Amy** _nods with her eyes closed.

Aqua blue aura glowed on _***Silver** _as he was lifted up in the air slowly.

"Slowly, slowly" he said to her as_** *Amy** _did it slowly and carefully without losing concentration.

"All right. Good. Now try to bring me down slowly. You're doing great, Amy"

_***Amy** _concentrates as she slowly floats _***Silver** _down gently, she did it.

"Very good, Amy. You did it"

She opened her eyes and smiled.

For two days they learned to use their powers; _***Silver** _seems to get the hang of it with the hammer. It wasn't his type but it was fun to try for the first time. _***Amy** _on the other hand seems to like using psycokinesis. It was also her first time she learned to meditate too.

"Piko Smash! HYAH!" _***Silver** _whacked the old tree down with his hammer.

"Wow. What a smash" _***Amy** _smirked.

"Thanks"  
Just then, a green hedgehog with speed like Sonic's, grabbed _***Silver** _and sped off.

"Silver!"

"Now you're mine, babe. Not even that blue hedgehog is here to save you this time" the green hedgehog smirked evilly.

_***Silver** _could see lust in that hedgehog's eyes. He forgot that he's in a girl's body. He so did not want to turn into gay by getting kissed by a guy.  
"Grrrr!" _***Silver** _swung his hammer right at him.

He didn't want to make his real voice sound like a guy, so he'll have to sound like a girl.

"Never touch me you pervert!" ***Silver** said with a female voice of his.

"Hey, Scourge!" _***Amy** _did the same by making her voice sound like a guy. It wasn't easy but she does her best.

"Hello, Silver" Scourge smirked evilly.

"Never go near Si-Amy ever again!" she lifts him up with her telekinesis and shoved him against the wall roughly, knocking him out cold.

"Silver, are you okay? He didn't…..you know…."  
"No, he didn't. Thank god I didn't get kissed by a guy" he shudders. If he did he would have nightmares.

"Let's go to Tails' workshop and see how he's doing with the machine" _***Amy** _said.

* * *

**At Tails' workshop**

"The machine will be ready in one hour. Just be patient" Tails said as he goes back to working on the machine.

"Man, can time ever go any faster?" _***Silver** _groaned, he really wants to get his body back.

"Learn to be patient, Silver" _***Amy** _said.

He sighs quietly and nods that he'll have to wait for the smart young fox to do his work. As they wait, they decide to do meditation together to help the time go by.

An hour later

Tails called them to come downstairs to his lab room that the machine is ready. _***Silver** _and _***Amy** _both went in the machine chamber as the door seals shut.

As the machine did its job, both hedgehogs were back in their bodies.

"Thanks, Tails" Amy said.

"Thanks, kid. You're a genius" Silver said.

**The next day**

Silver and Amy became a couple as they went out on a date together. As for Sonic, he truly missed having Amy back. But now that she's with Silver he wanted her to be happy.  
Sonic's Ex-girlfriend, Sally begs him to take her back but he refused. He knew that she'll break her promise like she did last time.

In heaven, Blaze was watching Silver and Amy holding hands like a romantic couple. She smiled that her best friend and lover is happy to love someone. She wanted him to be happy no matter what, and she'll always watch him over. She's not jealous, just as long as he's happy and not heartbroken anymore, she's happy.

Silver and Amy shared their first kiss and their love became so strong with passion. Though they were not ready to make love yet but they do like to play roughly at kissing.

Amy was on top of him, pinning his arms down on the bed.

"Ha ha, tables turned" she grinned.

"Oh, really?" Silver rolled over to be on top of her, "Gotcha"

"You're a bad boy, Silver"  
"I know, my little pink blossom" he leans down and kissed her.

The End.


End file.
